


In Media Res

by audi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audi/pseuds/audi
Summary: After the carnage.AU after Season 8, Episode 5





	1. The First Act of Jon Snow, King of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> I am both in awe and horrified of the episode -- and I want to cry for Daenerys, because I understand how it feels to lose people you love and you know love you, and to have everyone left with you betray you. It does not excuse the massacre, yes, but then again, when gods play, mortals die. It is an unfortunate truth of our times -- of all times. 
> 
> Also, first time writing for GOT and have not read the books, please tell me constructively where I am wrong and why, if there is any, otherwise I am claiming artistic license. 
> 
> Standard Disclaimers Apply. I do not own Game of Thrones, or any of these characters.

She leaves, after. 

 

Daenerys Targaryen, the first of her name, the mother of dragons, the breaker of chains, and The Woman He Loves,  _leaves_ , after the massacre. 

 

Some would call it carnage, but.

 

There were hardly enough blood to call it as such. Jon Snow knows carnage, has orchestrated such, has fought wars that bards would not want to sing of for at least three generations. Too much heat from dragonfire, even blood is not thick enough to even leave a mark. 

 

Or not mark enough to be identified as either blood or a human curled like a child during a thunderstorm. 

 

He shakes his head as he surveys the sight before him, land, actual  _land_ , after weeks of seemingly endless Sea. He smiles, or as much of a smile he could muster under the circumstances of which  _he was crowned King of the fucking Seven Kingdoms but all he cared about for the past two years since The Burning was to see Daenerys again._

 

He never wanted _a_ crown, much less  _The_ Crown, and the people around him seem to get a kick of just giving him more when he wants nothing to do with it. At fucking all. 

 

All he wants to do is _her_ , since Jon Snow is no liar, and she leaves, leaves the kingdom she supposedly fought for her entire life, her birth right, the people she wanted to break the wheel for and bring forth a new age. 

 

Ser Davos mentioned marriage sometime (an eon, it seems like, already) ago, but that's all gone to shit now. Sansa near chained him to the dungeons herself, when she heard of his plan of crossing the Narrow Sea just for a chance of an audience with Daenerys, and Arya actually stabbed him on the thigh when he told them he is trusting them with the throne for when he is gone, but he is Jon Snow. 

 

Well. In all actuality, Westeros knows his name to be Aegon Targaryen now, but he knows himself still as Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell. 

 

Jon Snow, the man Daenerys Targaryen loves. 

 

He is not thinking of two years' worth of correspondences sent with no reply, save one letter. 

 

_Good bye, Jon Snow._

 

_I go where I am loved, and never betrayed._

 

What the fuck does that mean anyway, he loves her, and yes he's maybe fucked up that chance when she asked before she razed King's Landing, but a man's entitled to a fucking crisis after all. 

 

He had not counted on Daenerys succumbing to heartbreak, and that, Jon thinks, is his biggest mistake.  _She's always been so strong._ He'd thought she could mend, on her own, thought she only needed space, thought he was showing respect by not forcing himself on her, and so he blamed himself, for every breath that Drogon spat. Sansa and Arya have tried their best, Ser Davos and Tyrion even, to disabuse him of that notion, but he is Jon Snow. 

 

And Jon Snow is a man, first and foremost, whose woman sailed across the world with nary a glance his way and he was never really good at letting things go. 

 

He's faced death more times than he cared to count, he does not understand why she would think he would willingly let her go when he knows she knows how much she means to him. 

 

So here he is, nearing the port of Pentos, with his sister Arya by his one side, and Ser Davos on the other. Sansa he left at King's Landing, much to her displeasure, but since it was her game that ultimately pushed Dany to the abyss of madness just because she wanted her brother on the Iron Throne, she had not had much to say. To his face, at least. With Lord Tyrion, however, he is sure the man must be putting his silver-tongue to good use. If only to keep Sansa in Westeros. 

 

He wonders why all the smart people he knows end up making the biggest, bloodiest mistakes of all. 

 

But it matters not. This, to be in the same space as she is again, to breathe the same air, for now, it is enough. 


	2. Torgo Nudho, First General of Daenerys Targaryen, The First Of Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missandei was the only one he loved above his Queen.
> 
> She is gone now.
> 
> There are only Her Majesty and her fire, for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you so much for the wonderful, helpful and constructive comments! Love you! 
> 
> I really do love hearing your povs regarding the episode itself, and this fic in reference to that. I love the exchange of opinions, because a healthy debate inspires me to be creative. So thank you, really, really. 
> 
> Secondly, for those saying that Daario and Dany are now fucking just because I have them in the relationship tag? That's very presumptuous of you. Where in the world did you ever even think that just because they're in the tags it would automatically mean they're fucking? I mean? Is that like how the tags work now? I've been with AO3 since before FF.net was butchered so tell me again when that has changed. I've been reading fics for the past twenty or so years. 
> 
> I've never once presumed to know the fic more than the author does, so please please please, if you're going to leave a comment just to say you hate the fic, the circumstances of which I have put the characters we all love in, and how you hate the other characters, or how you think I am bashing Jon Snow because I put Dany in the tags with Daario, well. I have no right to deny your right to voice your opinions, but we all know what people say about opinions, yes?
> 
> Okay, sorry for ranting but I've never really been okay with being bashed just because you are of the opinion that I am bashing someone. Just because you think it, does not mean it is true. 
> 
> Okie dokie, then. Onwards! =))

Torgo Nudho.

 

For all of his existence, it never meant anything other than which to answer to. 

 

He did not cherish it, not that he would know what that might mean. The world consisted of orders, and death. 

 

Until _she_ came.

 

Even the Unsullied knows Targaryen. Targaryen is blood and fire and  _death_  and that Torgo Nudho understands. Essos has many gods, and the Unsullied believed in none. The Unsullied do not believe, do not have faith, do not have nothing but their bodies and that is only to serve. 

 

When Daenerys Targaryen brought forth a dragon, a creature long lost to time, _alive,_ as if it were nothing, and with one word set fire to the Masters, for the first time since Torgo Nudho knew breath, he  _believed._

 

And his Queen gave him heart, and when knew of the gift, he gave his to Missandei and Daenerys equally.

 

Now, there is only his Queen.

 

There is only Daenerys Targaryen.

 

So he stands tall in front of this man who he once trusted, a veritable wall of defiance, a line that would never again be crossed. 

 

"Grey Worm,  _please."_

 

He looked straight ahead, eyes staring into Jon Snow's. "No."

 

The other man's brows furrowed. "Please. I just need to see her," he faltered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I just  _need --_ _"_

 

 _"_ She does not." He says.

 

Jon Snow shakes his head, then takes one step forward. "Just to see her, Grey Worm, please."

 

Torgo Nudho stared back, unwavering, "She does not want to see  _you,_ Jon Snow." 

 

"No, no," the other man starts, one hand raising as if it would stem the dam of truths accompanying his message. "I just want to see her, just to see, Grey Worm --"

 

"But she does not." Torgo Nudho says, stepping forward, looking down at the King of the lands his Queen won. "And what you want does not matter here, Jon Snow, King of Westeros, Usurper Of Daenerys Targaryen."

 

The other man blinks, head tilted to the side, before his eyes hardened and his face smoothed. "Then I would wait, Grey Worm, General of Daenerys Targaryen, because I may not be what she wants now, but I am the man she needs, and you know that. You  _know_ that, Grey Worm."

 

He shakes his head, a small smile forming. "No, Jon Snow. She does not." 


	3. Losso, Bloodrider of The Khaleesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is Dothraki, and he follows only the strongest.
> 
> That is Daenerys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Losso, according to a Dothraki name generator, means Guard. 
> 
> If it does not, for the sake of the story, let us all pretend it does.
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read. <3

"That was a cruel, Torgo Nudho," he starts, but the tone is belied by the small smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. He is Dothraki, and he recognizes strength. Torgo Nudho is one of the strongest he knows. He trusts the other to protect the Khaleesi, and he respects the other's perspective. If Torgo Nudho deems Jon Snow unworthy of Khaleesi, then he is unworthy. 

 

He knows Jon Snow does not deserve Khaleesi -- he still remembers Khal Drogo, and this Westerosi is... _small._ He fights well enough, that is true, and his heart is generous, and he loves his kin and country, but he knows his Khal, and his Khaleesi. She deserves love undivided.

 

The Unsullied shakes his head, eyes shining with as much mirth as he knows. “He is persistent.”

 

Losso chuckles, “Yes, he is. This is the fifth time?”

 

The other nods. “Yes.” A pause, brows furrowed. “No, this is the fifth time he tried the gates. This is the ninth, counting the times he tried like a thief.”

 

And this time, Losso had to laugh. He would almost call it pathetic, but he is a man, too. He knows how it is to love a woman, but he does not know how it is to know that love and to lose it. He keeps his women. He knows their worth. Jon Snow has made a mistake, but so has Khaleesi. But his heart is for Khaleesi, so is his life, and gladly he would turn his back on any other, especially a man who did not how to accept the love of a woman as powerful as Daenerys Targaryen.

 

But, Losso thinks, Jon Snow might be making up for it. 

 

“What was the first he tried? After you blocked him from the Gates of the city? Was that the swamps?”

 

A small nod, a miniscule shake of the head. They both remembered acutely the smell of swamp water all over the palace that sprawled across the edge of the city until the rolling hills. It is a marvel of open spaces where fifty Dothraki may ride unencumbered, with two extra horses between each rider, and still the stink managed to work its way seemingly to the floor and the walls. Why Jon Snow and his ilk would even think to actually do it is beyond any of them.  _Drogon_ wouldn’teven drink from the swamp.

 

That they actually stayed alive is more a miracle than to be amazed at.

 

”He loves Khaleesi,” he starts, almost as if he didn’t mean to say it, almost as if he does not want to hear it said. He looks at the Unsullied and their eyes meet. The latter nods his head.

 

”He is also disgusted with her.” Torgo Nudho almost spits. Losso nods his head slowly, and that is the crux of it all.

 

The Khaleesi do not suffer a divided heart, for when she loves, she gives everything.

 

They both watch down the turrets, as Jon Snow remains standing with Arya Stark and Davos Seaworth on the Gates. It matters not how many more times they come back.

 

Losso will guard the Khaleesi. There is nothing more. 


End file.
